Alliance Journals
by xbellaxblackx
Summary: This story explains the orgins of the main theme I will use The alliance it is a series of short chapters in diary format from the first high lady to the last before the group went into hiding. -AN: After losing the whole of this story in a computer melt down in January I have posted one more chapter and ended this story, though I may add more at a later date for now it is complete
1. Beatrice Kensiskikov I

_1 April in the year 991_

_They arrived today, by the thousands fleeing their own lands only to invade ours. We are wary of them, how they act when the first few arrived it was a nightmare tale told to us we opened our arms willingly to accept them, to offer them safety for who are we to turn away those in need? But our good faith seems to now be our undoing, more have arrived yet this time they do not want safety they want our lands. Those that were once the oppressed are now being the oppressors, news has reached us of villages plundered men, woman and children all being slaughtered because they believe in us. Us seven who oversee the lands who instigate peace who work for those beneath our stations, it is our heads they are calling for and our people are dying because of it._

_4 April in the year 991_

_Borvek and Elizabeth left today for our lands south, we do not wish to see war befall everyone but then we are selfish as well in not wishing to lose our own heads._

_10 April in the year 991_

_News reached us today my once great City I called home fell, the invaders burning the city to the ground. The woman and children had been evacuated out and now sail the coast towards Patrice for safety. Word has not reached us yet of the safety of Borvek or Elizabeth._

_25 April in the year 991_

_They still march even now, we have not given up but we will not force our subjects to fight for us. Many have fled the lands now either over the sea or to the west seeking the safety our now oppressors had once sought of us. The city is almost abandoned now, the once noisy streets are silent…_

_12 May in the year 991_

_Borvek, Elizabeth and Patrice arrived today all safe with minor injuries upon them, we are all together again. An envoy was sent to us this morning from our invaders to hand ourselves over or face death and the deaths of our families. But they do not know we sent our families to safety our heirs have left us for though our time maybe towards the end our names will carry on. We told them not to send help, to live a new safe life, missives were sent to all of our allies to our friends who were with us when the treaty was decided… Our homeland maybe forgotten the story left untold of how we came about but our children will live._

_29 may in the year 991_

_They are here, a ram hits the gates our faithful guards we told to leave stand by our sides at arms they will not abandon us they are free men and they stay._

_June 4 in the year 991_

_Borvek was tried today by our new commanders as they call themselves, we have learnt they wish to harness our powers. He was found guilty and sentenced to be executed at sundown, those who guard us now were the first to ask for our assistance fate…_

_5 June in the year 991_

_They attempted to take Borvek's ring when he fell, the shock has still not set in that my friend of many years is dead. But the ring disappeared we refuse to answer where, they will not gain them._

_6 June in the year 991_

_Nathaniel was executed this morning at sunrise, his last words 'By thee grace of light.' They do not understand._

_7 June in the year 991_

_Edward stood tall today, we have been forced to watch each so far. Before he was led to the plank he kissed our hands a small smile and a soft goodbye._

_8 June in the year 991_

_Sevinsk, our protector our friend only asked we three not be forced to watch once more. His request of course was denied, we will miss our friend._

_9 June in the year 991_

_Elizabeth shed no tears, she welcomed death like an old friend that he was. It is just myself and Patrice now, they questioned us again but we still will not answer._

_10 June in the Year 991_

_Patrice's last words were not a curse upon those who take our lives, they were not a promise of revenge she asked the power that be to forgive them, to forgive them for not understanding. I fear these lands will be cursed now, our great lands…_

_13 June in the Year 991_

_It is dawn, I can hear them coming up the stairs now as I write. It has been two full days since Patrice left, I was graced with two days of knowing I was alone. They questioned me only but once and still they gained nothing of it, the key turns within the lock, my death is nigh…_

_High Lady Beatrice Kensiskikov._


	2. Sophia Kensisikikov

_We were sent away today, told to leave our parents were insistent on it that we should go and remain safe. We travel north at the moment before turning towards the sea where we will leave our homelands, there is a great many people with us and all feel the same, all want the same a curse upon those who drive us out but for us our parents have forbidden us to do so. We hold letters each of us to hand off to certain people as we pass, I hold four for I was given the job to alert them. I fear I will never see my mother again, I fear the day her ring arrives to me._

_The sea is a vast place, we have been upon it for three days now and still no land is within sight, our last glimpse of our homeland was yestermorning. I am fearful of this path we are now on, we are children not our parents not ready to take on their roles. Yet still the people look to us for we are their children, I do not know how to lead._

_Today was a sad day, we have arrived on land once more and made camp near a great city. But Borvek's ring arrived today this morning while we ate it appeared, there was a great cry of anguish from those present. His son took hold of the ring with tears falling down his face knowing that it would mean his fathers death. It was Septimus Proclotect who said he would need to wear it now, that this evening we would hold a fire prye for the fallen Lord._

_The next one arrived the ring of Ghoulshed it was this eve as we were about to lit the fire… we now have two fires burning in honour but we are fearful of another arriving._

_Dawn and Dusk are now becoming a tragic event this dawn Hiviskonse ring arrived. We left the fire from the night before burning in honour tonight where we camp shall hold one more._

_My friends are in grief two more fires were lit this night, we hear whispering through those that travel with us that they are executing our parents one by one, I do not wish to see dawn, I do not wish to know who._

_I want to see them suffer what they are making us suffer, as two more fires burn, I see my friends twisting their rings around their fingers. They want to honour their parents like they deserve but we know they would not have been honoured in death as they should have been._

_No ring arrived this morning, I do not know whether I am relieved or not. I know it means my Mother is still alive everyone is quiet now as we continued, they still look to us as the leaders now 6 of us hold the rings they just waited for my Mother's to arrive._

_Dusk and dawn yet still no ring, I am on edge will they spare her? Why spare her when they did not spare anyone else? Our family has suffered much before with the loss of my father the same with my friends we all only had one parent now they have none yet my mother still lives, I pray that she will stay alive that she will escape but it is useless I know._

_Dusk has reached us again, we are part way through our guide says we have only to cover the land tomorrow and we shall be there, he asked if we wished to send a runner on first announce us we denied needing one. Our group is not as large as it once was many people have stayed in the villages and cities we have passed preferring to remain there. We did send them messages though of the passing's._

_A fire burns on the grounds of the school my Mother helped protect, her ring arrived this morning still with blood upon it which was warm, her journal also arrived. Salazar and Godric have kept it safe for me, I am not ready to read it. Those who came this far with us have settled in the village near the school, Salazar was angry when we told him the reason we did not make haste was our parents had forbidden us for asking for help to go to them and forbidden us to curse those who had now taken their lives._

_A group of students arrived today they all come from different backgrounds some rich, some poor all classes are represented they are sorted into houses each corresponding to the founders of the school. They asked us if we wished to be sorted but upon hearing the talents they looked for we realized we would suit all four houses._

_Tensions are ripe through the adults at the moment a muggleborn student was found murdered this morning, the person responsible coming from Salazar's house the boy was 15 who did it. They will not state any details to us but Septimus found out she was partially clothed and it appeared she had been I do not know the word for it, she was no longer classed a child if she was wedded. _

_Godric and Salazar are fighting once more this time over Salazar familiar a great snake who protects the school, Salazar has housed him in a chamber and he hunts within the great forest that surrounds the school, I do not understand the fight nor do I try to._

_We were summoned today to London, we are leaving in the morning Salazar has offered to accompany us given we do not know the land. Septimus was speaking now we are all of age we should find a manor to live within, even here we are seen as the rulers though we do little. Not a day goes by that we do not miss our parents though the seasons have changed twice now._

_We met with a King today, I will not lie and say I like him for he seems a fool and power hungry he asked about our abilities and demanded that we show him. I wish I could return home._

_We have found a place to call home Salazar helped up to find it, he has returned back to the school now. We will visit them when we can but after our visit with the king we have been sending out letters to other known communities to speak with them._

_I am ready to see my Mother once more, my daughter I have explained to her all I know have given her my Mother's journals for safe keeping like she will take mine, it seems unlike my Mother I will be the first of my friends to move on and join our parents in what lies beyond. I am ready for it, we have lived a good life my only hope is we survive._

_My Mother died this morning at dawn 24 of the 9__th__ month of the year 1098. Aged 118._

_Sophia Beatrice Kensiskikov_

_High Lady._


	3. Anne Kensiskikov

_War is upon our lands our community had been forced to go into hiding from the muggles, we have spoken to our friends on the other side it is the church that is forcing the issue we hold no grudge against them every being is entitled to their own opinion that is our law and law are written by our founders of the Alliance. I believe we are now becoming of little use the world is well enough handling itself but we will remain for the time being especially after the goblin wars. I have spent hours going through the previous journals of my ancestors reading of their own trails we have survived so much, yet I have born no daughter and the line states it must pass through a female to hand over. My sons though I love them are unable to read the journals or even touch them, two of my friends are the same with their children I fear we may be the last then again maybe it is time we stepped back until we are needed again as history has shown before we are only as useful as when we are needed._

* * *

_Lady Anglement's line is technically no more there is no female heir to take the title, her sons kissed her brow this morn for the final time, we have told them they are welcome to stay but they both smiled and declined they are going to change their name after speaking at great length with their Mother, their line will return when they are needed most we have farewelled a great friend._

* * *

_Edward and Peter left this morning for the muggle world they said, they are too well known in our world. It is strange in the manor now the place we have all called home for so long her chambers have sealed themselves, I can only wish the future Lady Anglement luck when she returns, though I do so pray that the community shall not be in ruins when the time calls for us again._

* * *

_The winter draws to a close as do we, our children have gone out into the world to make their own lives forgetting their abilities in some cases. As far as the magical community is aware four of them died this last winter, the Alliance will die out with them a myth told to children would be my guess. I can only hope that the ministry in place runs the community smoothly, though I am proud to be who I am I do hope another shall not need to take my place for we will only rejoin now if the time calls for it, if the world needs us once more. If by chance that happens then I ask our new High Lady to please read through our journals know what our ancestors have suffered through, it will help you upon the right path. _

_It is never easy to lead, to rule you will make mistakes like we all have, you will find injustice within the world but know this you are only as ever strong as the rest of the Alliance you are only as ever strong as those you wish to protect._

* * *

_It seems that I am to be the last, death moves closer and circles slowly around the manor the majority of the rooms have sealed themselves off now the spells and protections are in place they shall not be lifted until it is yet time for us to come back together. I have lived a long I am happy of my achievements, I can only hope that I have led the Alliance well. I welcome my death to see my friends and family again it is but another great adventure._

_The last Lady of Kensiskikov died here upon this day 14 April 1676, our High Lady always Anne Sophia Beatrice Kensiskikov._

* * *

This was going to be a longer story set of journals but a computer melt down back in January lost all of the completed work for this story, I may in the future add more to it


End file.
